Purpose
by Sinares
Summary: I have no soul, no life, no purpose. My hikari helped me see otherwise, helped me see the truth within me. He is my purpose. Yami Yugi's POV. One-shot.


**A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever. I wrote it during English when I was actually supposed to be doing an essay… oh well. I got this instead. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER! I will own Yugioh when I take Yami's place as Pharaoh. IOW, never going to happen. Unless I beat him in a duel. HA! Good luck with that.**

Mystery, dark, confusing ancient hallways that lead to big doors guarding locked rooms, and the power of shadow; this is me.

Long have I been trapped within millennial crumbling walls, struggling to open the barriers of my mind that block my passage to broken and fragmented memories of my past, which shattered into billions of pieces when I was sealed within this forgotten place.

Past shattered, memories forgotten, I await the day I pass from this horrid place to join the souls of friends I could not remember I had.

My name had escaped me for centuries; I was a nameless, soulless, mindless being created by darkness with no purpose. There was nothing in me, nothing to exist for… I was the nothingness.

Long was the time I waited to see the sunlight pierce my soul and blind me from shadow, banishing the darkness within my heart. I hoped for love, life, a soul, a purpose, but I hardly knew what those things were anymore. I was lost.

But suddenly, everything I had known in that realm of darkness transformed to one of light. A ray of exalted radiance far exceeding the brightness of the blessed Ra himself pierced through the shadows, straight into the centre of my heart.

I could hear sounds; deep rumblings that shook my ears and hurt inside from being trapped in silence for so long, high pitched keening that threatened to break apart my new found senses.

I could feel the ground beneath my feet, experience the soft brush of smooth, warm silk beneath my outstretched fingertips.

I could taste the breeze as it lingered on my tongue, tickling my taste buds with extravagant flavours. Dust, metal, cloth, _life,_ I could relish the refined essences previously misrecollected.

When I opened my deep, rich, ancient amethyst eyes, colours and lights contrasting shadows threatened to overtake my sanity, nearly blinding me from the intensity.

I saw all the colours of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, gold, green, emerald, ocean, violet, lavender, indigo, and thousands of more hues I could not name.

I saw texture and shapes of all different sizes, lining walls and other, larger objects I soon recognized.

My sight was lost suddenly when I beheld a small boy no older than the age I was at before I was sealed, standing before me, his ruby, ebony, and gold hair spiked in pleasant disarray, his big, round, innocent eyes portraying a child-like sweetness.

In his tiny hands he held a large, glinting golden object I remembered as the cage I had been sealed in, after which shattered into diminutive shards.

Shaped like a pyramid in Egypt, a black and gold eye embedded into its centre stared at me as I stared at it, as though I was daring it to recapture me for another millennium within the dark prison walls it contained.

My gaze snapped again to the young one's terrified, and yet curious face as he cleared his throat and spoke in a voice so soft I had to strain to hear.

'Who are you?' he inquired of my weary mind, and I noticed his lower lip trembled with the effort of forming coherent words. I knew not how to respond. I myself did not know who I was, or why I was in such a strange place and time, however, I answered his question, speaking from my heart, so as not to deceive his innocence.

'I am you.' I whispered, feeling the truth of my words flowing through my soul, settling in a location near a special place in my heart preserved seemingly just for him.

'I am your yami, your shadow to counter the light within you, to keep your soul balanced and your confidence strong. You are my light, and I am your dark, and together, nothing can break the bond we so strongly share.'

The little one's face lit up at my words, and a smile broke across his face that banished the last traces of confusion and instability hidden within me. I had finally found my name, my soul, my life… my purpose. My light, my Yugi, is my purpose.

**So? Did you like it? Well, please review!**


End file.
